1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to laryngoscopes and more specifically it relates to a laryngoscope that uses a plastic disposable blade.
One of the most common complications of laryngoscopy is damage to the teeth, gums or dental prosthesis. Not only may there be cosmetic disfigurement, discomfort and extensive restorative dentistry, but if the patient aspirates a dislodged tooth or fragment, there may be grave pulmonary complications.
A healthy tooth may be chipped, broken or loosened. A loose tooth may be avulsed or brittle prosthetic devices can be damaged. The incisors are most often injured and occassionally the canines are also.
This trauma usually is caused by utilization of the incisor edge of the upper anterior teeth or gums as a fulcrum point. To visualize the larynx, the patient's upper incisors are used as a pivot point for the traditional metal laryngoscope blade, providing leverage against anterior pharyngeal structures.
Traditional metal laryngoscope blades must also be designed to withstand boiling water sterilization, autoclaves or ethylene oxide with respect to prevent infectious diseases to enter the oral route.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To protect dental structures, mouth or tooth protectors have been developed. A number of devices have been created to protect both the teeth and gums, such as the Gump and Gardent tooth protectors.
It is impractical to advocate that a mouth protector should be used routinely. However, in certain instances it does seem justified as a preventive measure.
Tooth protectors do have disadvantages. They decrease the opening of the mouth and may interfere with visualization of the larynx. They may also give too great a sense of security to the laryngoscopist who may tend to use the covering as an insulation against which to pivot the traditional metal laryngoscope blade. This will result in undue pressure on the teeth with resulting damage.
As far as sterilization is concerned it is a costly and time consuming measure but must be done when using the traditional metal laryngoscope blade for maximum instrument life and performance. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.